Secrets and kisses, Truth or Dare style
by Satan-with-grey-socks
Summary: Nico and Will are dating but no one knows, and then they go play Truth or Dare with some other people...


**AN: I found this fic again, and I wrote it a while ago. I just forgot to upload it, haha, typically something to do for me... I hope you like this short!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, or CHB, unfortunately...**

 **Secrets and kisses, Truth or Dare style**

This all started about two weeks ago, when Will and Nico started dating. After the campfire the two friends had walked back to the Hades cabin together. Will, curious, looked inside the cabin, and commented that it was rather dark in there. They had awkwardly talked for about five minutes, until Will kissed Nico good night on the cheek, to which they'd both flushed bright red. Then Will had gingerly told Nico he liked him, to which Nico flustered again. Then Nico had, barely audible, said he liked Will too, and they had become a couple. But, because Nico was still unsure about telling people, they had decided to keep it a secret, for now. So they had been talking a lot together, but they'd done that before a lot too, because they were friends ever since those three days in the infirmary Will had enforced upon Nico. Every night Will slipped into the Hades cabin for a minute and if others asked him, he was telling Nico he should change the interior of the dark cabin, not telling them he was actually giving Nico a good night hug and a kiss on the cheek. Everyone seemed to believe that. And they'd kept it secret for two weeks now.

Then on a Friday, Percy was organising a little get together in his cabin that evening. The Seven would come and Calypso too, and they'd asked Nico, Will, Cecil and Lou Ellen as well, who'd become good friends with Nico after that meeting on the hill right near the Roman camp before the war. They thought it would be a fun night. But Leo had some quite brutal Dares in mind for Truth or Dare, and Piper knows how to delicately ask about your love life. They had some real snacks and drinks, curtesy of the Hermes cabin. They always smuggle stuff in for anyone's party. Everyone was enjoying themselves, talking to one another. Then Leo asked if anyone was up for Truth or Dare, and they started playing.

Cecil had eaten half a lemon as a dare from Leo, and everyone had laughed at his face, scrunched from the sour taste. Percy had asked Frank who he'd kill from the Argo II crew if he absolutely had to.

''Leo, he's quite annoying and keeps setting stuff on fire…'' Frank gingerly answered.

''Well, you're a cheat, Frank. I already died,'' Leo said laughing, ''and then I came back.'' Everyone laughed at that comment.

Lou had admitted her feelings for Cecil when she'd chosen truth when Piper asked her. Hazel had told them about the biggest diamond she'd ever summoned accidentally. Will had been forced to eat a McDonalds burger for dinner the next day, to his disgust, as he thinks it's unhealthy junk food. But he'd said he'd eat it anyway, because he was dared. Then Lou asked Nico, when he'd chosen truth, if he'd ever kissed someone, like a true kiss, on the lips. Nico had gone red and stuttered that he hadn't. Then he'd dared Jason to recite Shakespeare for two minutes, and everyone had laughed at that, because it'd sounded hilarious. Cecil had made Leo kiss Jason, on the cheek, but still. Piper had braided Annabeth's hair. Calypso had once talk about 21st century stuff for her dare, but she didn't really understand what all those things were. Annabeth had smacked Percy on the head with a book while yelling 'Seaweed Brain' in a really obnoxious voice. When Percy had to tell, having chosen truth, what the first thing was that Annabeth ever said to him, everyone laughed their butts off when he said she'd told him 'You drool when you sleep!' after gaining consciousness and the both of them had gone red. Then Nico had chosen Dare, and Jason had one of his wicked grins on his face. This couldn't be good.

''I dare you, Nico,'' Jason said slowly, ''to kiss Will.'' Nico got red immediately. He edged towards Will slowly, who'd moved towards him and turned sideways and pointed, suggestively, at his own cheek, smiling.

''Give me a kiss, Death Boy!'' he said while wiggling his eyebrow. Nico was about to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, when Jason followed, much to Leo and Percy's pleasure, and to Nico's displeasure, as he turned even redder than before, ''No Nico, not on the cheek, on the lips!'' Nico stiffened. He hadn't expected that. And neither had Will, who'd also gone red.

''For five seconds,'' Leo yelled. Nico got even redder. Then Lou and Cecil pushed Will towards Nico and they had looked at each other for a couple of seconds, eyes flicking to each other's lips. Then Nico had closed his eyes and softly kissed Will on the lips, unsure of how to kiss. After the kiss his head was as red as a tomato, and Will was also rather pink in the cheeks up to his ears.

Another couple of rounds were played, in which Piper dared Cecil to kiss Lou. Seriously, what's with all those dares to kiss someone? Percy had admitted, after being subjected to a truth, that he liked Annabeth since they were 12, but that he didn't understand his feelings for her, and hers for him, until years later. Annabeth had playfully slapped him at that and told him he was a Seaweed Brain for not noticing. Calypso had also told about the first time Leo had broken her table, and they all laughed very loudly. Will had told about the sneaking up on Nico, accidently, when they were near the Roman camp, and that it had been funny to see Nico jump when he hadn't seen them coming, which nearly all of the Seven thought impossible.

After the party everyone went to their respective cabins. Although Piper had gone to Cabin 1 with Jason and Annabeth was staying at Cabin 3. Hazel and Frank were 'taking a night-time stroll' which Piper yelled was romantic, making the two blush. But in actually Frank and Piper were just talking in Cabin 1, waiting, while Jason and Hazel were following Nico and Will.

Will was walking with Nico to his cabin. ''Sorry for my weird friends, Will.'' Nico apologised.

''Hey, my friends were acting just as weird, so no need to apologize.'' Will answered, smiling at Nico reassuringly. They walked in silence for a while, until they were at the Hades Cabin. ''So…''

''Yeah, uhm…'' Will gathered his courage. After their hug, he cupped Nico's face and said softly, ''Let's redo that kiss, shall we?'' and then he softly and gently kissed Nico. Nico had kissed back, not too sure if he was doing it okay. When they broke apart Nico saw Will looking at him with a lot of love in his eyes, and he wasn't so sure anymore that Truth or Dare was really the worst game to play.

In the nearby bushes Jason and Hazel were flipping out: Finally Will and Nico had kissed! They were now planning on how to really get them together. Only they didn't know that Will and Nico were already together at that time…


End file.
